No Longer Alone
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Christmas Eve and Heather wants nothing more than to forget about her asshole of a boyfriend. Wandering the streets, almost caught in a blizard, Justin seeks out Heather and offers her comfort for the holiday season. But what's the catch?


**No Longer Alone**

The tree was up, the snow was falling. Decorations had been placed and the holiday season had begun. Everyone was getting into the mood of cheer and joy, coming together and celebrating Christmas as a family. Now was the time of the year to forgive one another, but Alejandro just kept putting his foot in his mouth.

"NO!" The Latino yelled, trying to take back what he had just said. But it was too late. Heather had heard the words that he had spoken and was already becoming teary eyed. Standing her ground, Heather started tossing Alejandro's things into the already open suitcase on the bed. The two had been planning to go away for the holiday, but that was out the window now. Alejandro just ruined it for the both of them.

Heather wouldn't listen to reason; she just kept piling belongings into the suitcase and carting it out the door for him. She never wanted to see the jerk again. And he knew that she never wanted to see him again because he had done the unthinkable task of sleeping with another woman just days before Christmas.

The apartment door slammed close, shaking the walls of the entire floor. But Heather didn't care what she did. She simply threw her back to the door, the river of tears streaming down her flushed face. The Asian woman looked in pain as she sunk to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, crying into her jeans. Any plan that had been made was now deceased as Heather couldn't think of anything clear. Why would he do it? Christmas Eve and Alejandro had been caught red handed in the arms of another woman. He had denied it, of course. But Heather knew it was over between them by that point, anyway.

After dating for almost ten years, things were slowly deteriorating between the two. But Alejandro had completely ruined it for them both now.

Heather could stay mad for days, but she didn't have the time. He may have been found out to be a lying cheat, but Heather still had Christmas to think about. He wasn't going to ruin everything for her. She could do it herself. Finish collecting the presents, send out all the cards. Easy things and it was just one Heather needed. She didn't express her feelings, she suppressed them. That was what she did. This way, no one knew what she was really feeling on the inside.

Pulling on her coat, Heather made her way into the blizzard outside. Snow was falling at a rapid pace and it was hard to know where there was snow and where there was ice. The difference couldn't be told between them. But Heather still trudged on, knowing that this was exactly what she needed at that moment in time.

Trent and Gwen.

Sierra.

Bridgette and Geoff.

Harold and LeShawna.

DJ.

Noah and Cody.

Duncan and...

Heather stopped in her tracks. After trailing around for hours on foot, delivering cards to a few old 'friends', she had come to one of the last in the pile. Duncan and Courtney. Heather stopped, dead in the middle of the street outside their house. Many thoughts were racing through her mind. Most of them hateful, memories of that morning. Watching Alejandro laying his kisses over Courtney was a spear through the chest for Heather.

Heather had every right to go bursting through the doors and confront Duncan about what she had witnessed. But what was the point? The two had young children. It was Christmas Eve. Who would benefit from it? Certainly not Heather. So she simply placed the letter in the mailbox and carried on walking.

Katie and Sadie.

Tyler and Lindsay.

Justin.

The last in the pile was Justin. The teen heartthrob that everyone knew to be more in love with himself than to marry a woman who deserved him.

Heather continued to walk on, knowing where he lived from memory. She passes him most days on her way to work. They would have a small smile, a simple hello. Nothing major, anything minor. But it was something. Heather wasn't one to keep up to date with the people she had once known. She liked to move on from certain parts of her life, that was one of them.

But as she arrived at Justin's house, she found him also appearing at the door, only just got home himself. She wasn't one to stop, so she simply forced a smile and wavered a Merry Christmas, handing over the card. He thanked her silently, smiling back as he pushed open his front door.

Heather turned away, starting to walk back down the path. But, unexpectantly, she was stopped by the call of her name. At first she thought she had imagined it. Justin lived far from anyone else she knew and he was hardly going to be calling after her. But as she soon as she heard it the second time, she knew it was his voice. Turning back to look at Justin, he had removed all of his out layers and was now stood, almost shivering, in the doorway.

"The weather's only going to get worse for a few hours...Come in for a while." Heather was very hesitant. She had never been inside Justin's house, but it looked massive on the outside. Maybe it was because he had so much money for modeling that he could afford it or maybe it was just the fact that Heather was used to her one bedroomed apartment. Either way, she found herself being reluctantly drawn back towards the door, removing her scarf form her neck.

Inside was just as grand as Heather had expected, if not grander. Everything was neatly in place, but nothing looked used. Touched. Almost covered in a fine layer of dust. It must have been a lonely life living constantly on his own. Heather knew how she felt when Alejandro had overnight trips away for work.

As soon as his name crept into her mind, she felt sick. The very thought of him was making her sick. She tried not to show it as Justin led her into a smaller room, a cozier room where the fire was burning and a stool was placed in front of it. The tree was nothing special, but it looked nicer than Heather's. It wasn't until she had entered the room that she realized how bare of decorations the rest of the house had been. But this room seemed special.

Justin took her coat and returned with two glasses of wine, them getting comfortable on the stool. Heather was starting to feel warmer, not knowing how frozen she had been from her treacherous walk. Time had flown past her and she hadn't even realized.

Small talk was made, nothing very interesting. Until he mentioned his name.

"So, how's Alejandro?" Rigid at his name, hollow at the thought of him. Heather wasn't in the mood to discuss him, but she found herself starting to pour out her heart with withdrawal.

"He cheated on me...We're no longer together." It was a whisper, almost nothing. But Justin heard loud and clear.

"I'm-"

"You're not sorry." Heather cut across. "So please don't say that you are. And I'm not sorry either. When you've been with someone for so long, you either fall apart or you grow stronger. With no ring coming near me, you can assume what happened to us..." She swallowed her tears down with her pride. "I should really care about it...But I don't. I should be angry and want to kill him. But I don't. It's as if I knew this was coming. One way or another...This was coming." Justin listened to every word that Heather had to say. Hanging onto what was keeping him in place.

Heather stared blankly into the fire and Justin stared directly at her. There was a connection, almost a bond. Something was keeping the two perfectly in balance with the other. The vainness? The self-loving? The need to be comforted and not left alone? It was something. Something that made Heather turn her head and let Justin cock his. Neither started it, leaning in, almost touching, but Heather stopped it. She drew back.

"I should go..." She quietly concluded, rushing from the stool and over to the door. Justin chased after her, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling them to meet in the doorway. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Blue clashing with grey, grey clashing with blue.

Justin swallowed, his eyes fluttering upwards as he saw what was above them. Mistletoe. Almost a savior, definitely a Christmas miracle. Justin leaned back in, crashing their lips together. Heather never pulled away, she melted perfectly into him. She had never felt such a burning passion erupting from her chest as her hands tangled through his hair, as his hands clutched her waist, not letting go until neither could breathe anymore.

Justin refused to open his eyes. He bit his lip, slightly stepping backwards. By the time he did look, he was alone again. But he wasn't lonely. And as Heather walked home alone, she didn't feel lonely. They had their bond.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo! FINALLY!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!

Should I continue this into a mini-story? Because I was really enjoying writing this and I did end it quite suckishly! And I did think up a small plot which would stretch maybe...Four to six chapters? Thoughts? Please?

This was requested by...No names mentioned. But it was requested by the same person who requested my LAST JustHer fic xD hehehe...Though, I was apologize now! I am sorry for not sticking to the plot that you wanted...I tried my best! But this just seemed to overtake me...So I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me!

I honestly did start writing this yesterday! I SWEAR! But my laptop kept having these funny turns and kept switching off whilst I was writing...But that would have been okay because I am a save freak and save my work every other word (living with a computer that hates you does this sortta thing to you...). So, it should have been okay, right? WRONG! I don't know what happened, but the saved files just went missing! GONE! VANISHED! CAPUT! Grrrr...I must have written the beginning four or five times before I realized it was almost midnight and I should get some sleep...

And I promise that this is NOT a setback in the wonderful world where I will be updating a story and uploading another Christmas oneshot today :D PROMISES! Hopefully...LOVE YOU ALL!

I did want to throw in a hint of AlejandroxCourtney (Though, it was part of the request)...Why? Because I think it is one of those EPIC couples that I have never mentioned before! hahahaha! And I will let you decided whether this was after Total Drama or it never existed...Because I think it could go either way, personally!

I MET A GIRL NAMED TERRA AND SHE LIVED IN THE HEART OF AMERICA!

Not very Christmassy...BUT I LOVE THIS SONG! hahaha! Yeah...QUICK RANDOM FACT! My first ever songfic was based off that song...Definitely, Maybe by FM Static! hahahaha! Oh Scarlatinan Gods...THE OLD DAYS WERE GREAT! THIS SONG TOO! And you still don't have the right look and you don't know have the right friends, nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends...HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Ah...The memories!

YAY! So, any plans for tonight or tomorrow?

I'M GOING TO WINTER WONDERLAND! YAY! It's basically this thing by the sea front-ish where every Christmas they put up carnival rides and a big wheel and food stands and ice-skating and Santa's grotto...It's fun! My favorite ride is called Snow Storm! Basically, you sit in these boat shaped cart things and they spin around whilst the whole things pins around and you sing and scream and then get sprayed with fake snow xD YAY! hahahaha! So, going down there with the family tonight :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
